


Dead Man Walking

by irishcontessa



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcontessa/pseuds/irishcontessa
Summary: *Unfinished and likely to not be updated
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric/Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Dead Man Walking

Godric gazed down at the young human who was trying unsuccessfully to cover herself with her torn dress now that her would-be rapist was dead. He froze as she looked up and met his eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears that didn’t fall and the sight of them made his long dead heart clench.

“Godric?” the human asked, her voice trembling slightly. 

“You should not have come,” Godric said.

They heard a noise, a sound that only a vampire going faster than human speed could produce. The human began to tremble in fear and Godric once again felt as if his heart was reacting. In over two thousand years, he had not had such a reaction to a human. 

“Bill,” the human whispered.

“No,” Godric said his eyes closing. “I am here, my child. Down here.”

Suddenly Eric was in the cell and falling to his knees. “Godric,” he breathed out.

The human had stood and backed into the corner. Her eyes were on Eric and her gaze was wary. 

“You were a fool for sending humans after me,” Godric said.

“I had no other choice,” Eric said. “These...savages they...they seek to destroy you.”

“I am aware of what they have planned,” Godric said and Eric looked up at him as the human let out a gasp. “This one betrayed you.” Godric motioned to Hugo’s unconscious body.

“He’s with the Fellowship, Eric,” the human said. 

Godric’s eyebrows rose at her familiarity with his child. Eric rose and glanced at the dead body on the floor and then took in the human’s torn clothes. His eyes darkened and he stepped toward the female only to halt as she took a slight step back though she was already pressed into the corner. 

“Are you...hurt, Sookie?” Eric asked.

Sookie shook her head. “Godric stopped him in time,” she said with a glance and a grateful smile at the ancient vampire. 

She moved fast for a human and had her arms around Godric’s neck before either vampire realized her intentions. Godric froze at the feel of her against him. No human had taken such liberties with him since before he was a vampire. He looked at Eric to see his child’s reaction only to find Eric shaking his head but with a fond, if exasperated, smile on his face. Godric carefully wrapped an arm around Sookie’s waist.

“Thank you,” Sookie whispered.

Godric could feel her tears soaking his shirt and her bare skin where her dress no longer covered her. She was still trembling slightly and he found that he could not release her given her fear. His arm tightened slightly around her and she pressed herself closer. Godric looked up and saw his child’s speculative look. 

“Eric, get...Sookie out of here,” Godric said. “Spill no blood on your way out.”

“No,” Sookie said, her voice soft but firm.

Godric looked down at her in surprise but noticed that Eric’s face held no such emotion.

“Why not?” Godric asked.

“I’m not leaving with anyone but you,” Sookie said simply. She hadn’t removed her head from his chest.

“Sookie,” Eric began but she cut him off.

“No, Eric,” Sookie said. “I’m not leaving with anyone but Godric.”

“You are in shock, little one,” Godric said gently. “I am not the one you want to align yourself with. You do not know me.”

“I could be in shock,” Sookie agreed. “It’s not everyday a girl almost gets raped. But I know that you are the oldest vampire in the area and that you saved me once already. I trust you to get me out of here.”

“Eric will do this,” Godric said.

“I’m sure that Eric could,” Sookie said. “I don’t know that he would. Also, you are older than him and therefore stronger. No offense, Eric.”

“None taken, Sookie,” Eric said with amusement. “He is older and stronger than me. Yet he is as confounded by you as I am. That is comforting.”

Godric shot his child a look of consternation but Eric returned it with one of amusement. 

“Sookie, look at me, please,” Godric requested quietly. 

Sookie raised her head but before her eyes could meet his they fell on Gabe’s body. She began to shake again and her tears flowed down her cheeks. Godric felt her knees give out and was glad that he had kept his arm around her waist. He absorbed her weight to keep her upright and tightened his grip a little more. He felt her arms around his neck tighten as well and realized that if he were human, she would likely be hurting him. Eric took in her reactions and stepped forward blocking the body from her view. Sookie finally met Godric’s eyes and he could no longer find it in himself to try to force her to leave with Eric. 

“Alright, little one, we’ll leave together,” Godric said. “Two vampires as old as Eric and I should be able to keep you safe, yes?”

“You’d think,” Sookie muttered. “But I wouldn’t bet money on it.”

Eric chuckled slightly at that and Godric found himself doing something he had not done in too many years to count - grinning.

Godric removed Sookie’s arms from his neck and with vampire speed had his shirt off and over her before she realized what he was doing. 

“We need to go,” Godric said. He turned his back and indicated that she should climb on. 

Sookie hesitantly reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and Eric boosted her up so that she automatically wrapped her legs around Godric’s waist. Eric led the way out of the basement and the vampires moved swiftly to find an unblocked exit. In the sanctuary, they found themselves surrounded by armed members of the Fellowship. 

Godric felt Sookie’s heart speed up as she buried her face in the side of his neck. 

“Hold on tight,” he murmured.

Sookie felt a sensation similar to the stomach flip of riding a ferris wheel. When it stopped, she hesitated for a moment and then looked up. All of the humans except Steve Newlin were unconscious around the sanctuary and their weapons were smashed into tiny pieces or in useless balls of metal. Eric stood next to them, his fangs down and his eyes on Newlin who held a gun pointed at them. 

“Eric, take Sookie,” Godric said calmly.

“No,” both Sookie and Eric said at the same time.

“She’s a traitor and will die with you,” Newlin snarled. “If she loves vampires so much, let her suffer the same fate.”

Eric growled but before he could move a loud pop echoed and a green dot appeared on Newlin’s hand causing him to drop the gun. Another pop, another green dot this time on his forehead caused Newlin to stumble backward. 

“Don’t you ever threaten my sister, asshole,” Jason called from a balcony as Eric lifted Newlin by the back of his neck. 

Just then the doors burst open and the room streamed with vampires. Godric gently set Sookie on the floor but kept an arm around her waist.

“I won’t let go,” Godric breathed in her ear. “I promise.”

Sookie smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight embrace. She looked apprehensively at all the vampires entering. They slowed and stopped throughout the church as they saw the humans were all down for the count. 

“Sookie!” Bill called as he ran into the sanctuary. 

The younger vampires slowed and then stopped at the sight of Sookie in Godric’s arms. He inhaled deeply and then growled low. The vampires from Dallas and Eric all growled back at him. 

“Sookie? What’s going on? Why do you smell so much like Godric and why are you holding onto him?” Bill asked.

Eric smirked but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. Godric also remained silent. He wondered what Sookie would say in answer to the questions.

“Bill,” Sookie acknowledged but her voice trembled slightly. Godric tightened his grip on her waist and she smiled up at him in gratitude. “I...I found Godric, obviously. But there were complications. I was...attacked and Godric saved me. I smell like him because I’m wearing his shirt. And I’m holding onto him, and just so we’re clear I won’t be letting go anytime soon, because he saved me and will keep me safe.”

“I’ll keep you safe,” Bill said.

“Except you weren’t here,” Sookie said quietly. “I was thrown in a cell and then...never before have you not been there when I was in trouble. Not even the sun stopped you when Rene came after me. Yet today you were nowhere to be found when I was almost...You weren’t here. Godric was and I need to feel safe.”

“If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t have been in danger in the first place,” Bill ground out.

Eric growled loudly and stepped toward him, seemingly forgetting that he held Steve Newlin in his grip.

“No, my child,” Godric said softly. “No more violence this night. We shall go to my home. I believe Sookie would like to be away from the Fellowship of the Sun.”

“Yes, please,” Sookie said, leaning her head against Godric’s shoulder.

“Isabel, Hugo is unconscious in a cell downstairs,” Godric said. “Please bring him to the nest for judgement.”

Isabel’s eyes widened and she looked at Sookie.

“I’m sorry, Isabel,” the telepath said. “He betrayed us. He told them who I was and why I was here.”

The vampire swallowed hard and then nodded. “I will see that he is brought to you for sentencing,” Isabel said with a bow to Godric before she disappeared.

“Eric, leave Mr. Newlin,” Godric said. “No one is going to die for him tonight. Perhaps he will take this opportunity to realize that vampires need not be his enemies.”

Eric dropped Newlin unceremoniously to the floor. Godric rolled his eyes at his wayward child who merely shrugged. 

Sookie looked around curiously as they entered a large house, larger even than Bill’s, and Godric informed her it was his home but also the home of Stan and Isabel. It was clear that they did a great deal of vampire business in the house and there were a number of human companions waiting when they arrived. 

Godric and Eric spoke quietly to each other, standing off to one side of a large room, while the returning vampires mingled with each other and the human companions. It was quickly turning into a large party and Sookie wondered if it was because Godric had returned or because they wanted to see what would happen to Hugo. 

“Sookie,” Godric said gently about ten minutes after their return. “I have not showered in several days and need to be presentable for the visitors we are apparently going to have. Eric will stay with you and keep you from harm, alright?”

Sookie nodded and reluctantly released her hold on Godric. He smiled down at her.

“I will be back quickly,” Godric said before disappearing.

Eric gazed down at Sookie as she stared after his maker.

“In mere hours, you have done more good for him than I have in years,” Eric said softly.

“What do you mean?” Sookie asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“He has been...unhappy for a long time,” Eric said. “When you have lived as long as he has, life can be...stiflingly boring. You surprised him and that is very hard to do.”

“He surprised me, too,” Sookie murmured. “He wasn’t what I expected.”

“What did you expect?” Eric asked curiously.

“Of your maker? Someone loud, brash, cocky...” Sookie said with a slight grin.

“Ha ha,” Eric said dryly. 

“Seriously, knowing he was the sheriff of the area, I guess I expected someone more like you,” Sookie said. “I mean, you are the only example I have of a vampire sheriff. He clearly commands respect and even affection from the vampires here but he’s incredibly gentle. Or he can be when he’s not snapping the neck of the man who...”

Eric looked at her sharply as she cut off and looked away.

“Sookie? You okay?” Jason asked from behind Eric. “I didn’t get to talk to you at the church.”

“I’m okay, Jase,” Sookie said accepting his hug. “It was a close thing though. If Godric hadn’t been there...”

“I’m glad he was,” Jason said. “I didn’t know what they were plannin’ or anything or I wouldn’t have been anywhere near them.”

“Why were you there, Jason?” Sookie asked. 

Before he could answer, Eric interrupted. “Sookie, Godric has just finished his shower. I need to go speak to him privately. Will you be okay here?”

Sookie nodded but Eric could see the fear in her eyes.

“I’ll stay with her,” Jason said. 

Eric looked at Sookie once more and she nodded again. So after another second, Eric disappeared.

“I hate when they do that,” Jason muttered.

“You were about to tell me what you were doin’ with the Fellowship,” Sookie said.

“Well, uh, see...I read this book,” Jason said. “And it made so much sense to me and the guy who wrote it was Steve Newlin. So I took that money from Uncle Bartlett that you gave me and used it to pay to get into the Fellowship camp thing. Only once I got there, it was like they took over my brain. I don’t hate vampires but once you’re in there and they’re goin’ on and on, you can’t think.”

“Oh, Jason,” Sookie said softly shaking her head. “I love you but if you ever do anything that stupid again...”

“I won’t, Sook,” Jason said. “I promise.”

The siblings were quiet for a moment, looking around at the now very well-attended party.

“Wow, some party,” Jason said. 

“They’re all pretty excited that Godric’s back, I bet,” Sookie said. 

“So you’re what all the fuss is about,” a vampire in a red dress said as she approached them, her eyes locked on Sookie. 

“Do I know you?” Sookie asked politely.

“Aren’t you a morsel,” the vampire said.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Sookie asked with a perplexed smile.

“Oh, we have a mutual friend,” the vampire said. 

Sookie raised a brow at that and said, “Let me guess - Bill?”

“That’s right,” the vampire said. “You could say I made him the man he is today.”

“So, you’re Lorena then,” Sookie said. 

“He told you about me?” Lorena asked in surprise.

“He told me about bein’ turned,” Sookie said. “And he told me you released him.”

“Well, I want him back,” Lorena said. 

Sookie shook her head. “I’ve never understood women who have so little self-respect that they waste time chasing after a guy who doesn’t want them.”

Lorena hissed and Bill suddenly appeared behind her. 

“Sookie, please,” Bill started.

“Is she why you weren’t at the church to stop Gabe, Bill?” Sookie asked, her voice filled with fury and her eyes filled with tears she refused to allow to fall.

“Why, yes, we’ve been together since yesterday night,” Lorena said with a wicked smirk. “It was quite the...energetic reunion.”

Sookie closed her eyes for a second but reopened them and met Lorena’s quickly.

“You were fine with not having him until he found someone else but then you just couldn’t stand it, huh?” Sookie said. “Get over it, Lorena. You lost this one. Just let it go.”

“Take that back,” Lorena hissed, her fangs popping out.

“The truth is a bitch but clearly so are you,” Sookie retorted.

Lorena had her by the throat and flat on a nearby table before Sookie could blink. The telepath closed her eyes and waited for the bite but it never came. In fact, in seconds the vampire’s weight was lifted off her. Sookie blinked open her eyes to see Godric with his hand around Lorena’s throat, holding her off the ground. Eric stood nearby, fangs down and glaring at Bill.

“Retract. Your. Fangs. Now,” Godric said punctuating each word with power.

Sookie was up and moving behind Godric as swiftly as she was able. Godric just looked at the brunette vampire for several seconds as she complied with his order while Sookie reached out and laid a hand on his back. 

“I neither know nor care who you are. But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?” he then asked.

“Yes, Sheriff,” she said hoarsely.

“Good,” Godric said releasing her throat and allowing her to slump. He glanced at Sookie over his shoulder and said, “This human has shown herself to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her as a child does a dragonfly, pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us.”

“She provoked me,” the vampire said sullenly.

“And you provoked me,” Godric snarled back. “Disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig. But I haven’t. Now why is that?”

“It’s...your choice,” the vampire said.

“Indeed it is,” Godric said. “You’re an old vampire. I can tell. You’ve had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven’t. You’re still a savage and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists.”

Godric glanced over and his eyes landed on Bill, the vampire that Sookie had indicated should have come to save her in the Fellowship and yet hadn’t. 

“You,” he said to Bill. “You seem to know her.”

“Yes, Sheriff,” Bill said looking down.

“Escort her from the nest,” Godric said. He turned back to the female. “I wish you out of my area before dawn.”

Bill turned to Sookie who was behind Godric. “Sookie?” he said.

“I’m staying here with Godric,” Sookie said, her hand still resting on the ancient vampires back as it had since she had moved behind him.

Bill nodded once and led Lorena out of the house. Godric shared a look with Eric who then turned and followed them. Godric reached behind him and took Sookie’s hand in his. He led her across the room to a set of chairs and indicated she should sit as he did. The area vampires watched this curiously but none would gainsay their Sheriff if he wanted the human. 

A line formed and vampires began to tell Godric how happy they were that he had returned safely. Sookie watched Godric and noticed that he never responded to the well wishers verbally. He looked supremely bored and she remembered what Eric had said about living so long. Suddenly Godric was on his feet and Sookie looked around in confusion. She hadn’t heard anything but he clearly had. She stood as well and moved closer to his side. 

The next thing Sookie knew she was laying on the ground with a heavy weight on top of her. She couldn’t see and breathing was difficult. Her ears were ringing and she shook her head slightly to clear it. Realizing that she couldn’t see because her eyes were closed, Sookie blinked them open just as the weight was lifted from her. She sat up slowly and looked around. Eric sat next to her with Godric’s still form cradled in his arms. The ancient vampire was bleeding from several places and appeared to be unconscious. Sookie scrambled over and Eric looked up. For the first time, Sookie saw fear in his eyes.

“What does he need?” Sookie asked quietly.

“It’s silver,” Eric whispered. “In his wounds. He can’t...it won’t come out on its own and I can’t...”

“Find me a knife,” Sookie said reaching for Godric.

“There is not enough time,” Eric hissed.

“Then put him down,” Sookie ordered. 

As soon as Godric’s body was flat on the floor, Sookie placed her mouth over the wound Eric pointed to and sucked hard. Several mouthfuls of blood slid down her throat but she couldn’t worry about that at the moment. A silver bullet slid into her mouth and she spit it out beside Godric and moved to the next wound that Eric pointed out. There were four wounds with silver bullets and once Sookie had removed it all she sat up breathing hard. Nothing appeared to happen. 

“Bite!” Sookie demanded holding her wrist to Eric’s mouth.

“Sookie,” Eric said cautiously.

“He needs blood,” Sookie snarled. “Bite!”

Eric bit her wrist with surprising gentleness but Sookie paid no attention as she held her dripping blood to Godric’s mouth.

“Come on, Godric,” Sookie pleaded. 

Godric’s fangs clicked down and his tongue licked at her wrist.

“You need to drink,” Soookie said softly, her free hand running over the side of his head repeatedly. “Please, Godric.”

His fangs slid into Sookie’s wrist and she sighed in relief. Her eyes closed and she concentrated on the pulls at her wrist as Godric sucked down her blood slowly.

“Sookie, what have you done?” Bill’s horrified voice sounded behind her and caused all the other vampires to look at them.

“I saved Godric’s life, that’s what I’ve done,” Sookie said flatly. “And once again, when I was in danger, you were off with Lorena.”

“You must stop, Sookie,” Bill said. “You are mine.”

Three things happened at once upon those words being uttered. Sookie glared at Bill, Eric rose and hissed down at the younger vampire, and Godric’s eyes snapped open. Godric closed the puncture wounds on Sookie’s wrist quickly and sat up. He glanced at the small pile of silver projectiles and then met Sookie’s eyes.

“Thank you, Sookie,” Godric said softly, cupping the side of her face with his hand.

The ancient vampire rose and looked around. He motioned Isabel over and asked, “Who is dead?”

“Stan, Paulo, Catherine, and some of the human companions,” Isabel said. “Hugo among them.”

A brief conversation between Sheriff and Lieutenant ensued but at a volume that made it impossible for anyone to hear. Then, Godric spoke louder but not everyone was listening until Jason interrupted.

“Y’all listen up,” Jason yelled. 

“They may come back,” Godric said, authority clear in his voice. “Go to the Hotel Carmilla. They’ve been alerted. Security is in place.”

As vampires began helping each other and the injured humans out of the rubble, Godric turned to Sookie. 

“You will come with me,” Godric said. “Eric will accompany us.”

“Sookie is mine!” Bill snarled stepping in front of the trio.

Eric growled warningly but Godric simply looked bored with Bill’s outburst.

“Sookie has had my blood and I hers,” Godric said. “I can feel that she wants to stay with me, that she feels safest with me. Therefore, that is what will happen.”

Bill opened his mouth but Sookie cut him off. 

“Bill, I’m going to the hotel with Godric and Eric,” Sookie said quietly. “I don’t have the energy to deal with this right now. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Eric started walking and Bill had to choose to either move out of his way or get trampled by the Viking. Godric followed Eric closely with his arm securely around Sookie. Sookie had closed her eyes and leaned her head against Godric’s shoulder, trusting him not to let her fall.

“We had your clothes moved from Bill’s suite to this one,” Eric said to Sookie as she looked around the hotel room they had brought her to.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. “I really need a shower. I feel really gross.”

“Go ahead, Sookie,” Godric said. “No one will disturb you.”

Sookie smiled gratefully at him and grabbed her bag before heading into the bathroom.

Eric watched Godric carefully until they heard the water turn on. 

“I cannot lose you, Godric,” Eric said softly. 

Godric regarded his child steadily. “So you have figured it out,” he said. “I should have expected nothing less.”

“Godric,” Eric began but Godric hushed him.

“My plans have changed, my child,” Godric said. He gazed at the door separating them from Sookie. “I have not been surprised in centuries. I have not felt...anything but guilt in decades. Suddenly, I find myself overwhelmed with feelings and a small human woman surprising me with every word and action she takes.”

“Leave it to Sookie Stackhouse to surprise even you,” Eric said with a relieved chuckle. 

“You are attached to her,” Godric said shrewdly.

“I...find her fascinating,” Eric admitted. “I have not had a woman say no to me since long before I was vampire. Yet she routinely does so. She is a dichotomy of strong and vulnerable that I have never encountered before. It’s frustrating to not understand her decisions. She aligned herself with Compton which baffles me.”

“She seems to be distancing herself from the vampire in question,” Godric pointed out. “She was not happy to see him at the church and did not want him near her at my home.”

“And she has clearly become attached to you,” Eric replied.

“Yes, though that may simply be gratitude or shock,” Godric said. “She knows nothing of me.”

“You might be surprised at how perceptive she is,” Eric said. “She knows you are my Maker. She knows that you inspire respect and affection among the vampires here. She said you are gentle with her but noted you could be ruthless when necessary.”

“And what does she know of you, child?” Godric asked with an arched brow.

“I’m afraid that her opinions of me have been colored by Compton,” Eric said. 

“I’m sure you’ve never given her reason to dislike or distrust you,” Godric said dryly.

Eric grinned and said, “Perhaps she has reason to be wary of me.”

Sookie exited the bathroom at that moment cutting off the conversation. The telepath’s eyes remained fixed on the floor and she was hunched over as if to hide herself from their eyes. Her cheeks were stained bright red and Godric surmised this was all because she wore a short, pink nightgown with lace modestly covering her cleavage. 

“Um, this is all I packed to sleep in,” Sookie mumbled refusing to look up from the floor.

Godric zipped over to Eric’s suitcase and pulled out a black tee shirt. He moved at human speed toward her and held it out.

“While you look lovely in pink, if you are uncomfortable wearing that in our presence, perhaps this would be better sleeping attire,” Godric said. “It should be more than long enough.”

“Thank you,” Sookie whispered and hurried back into the bathroom.

“Why did you do that?” Eric asked in exasperation.

“She will be more comfortable in your shirt than the nightgown,” Godric said. “And if she is more comfortable she might relax and trust us. Besides, she will smell like you. I would have thought you’d consider the trade off worth it.”

Eric grinned but didn’t have the chance to answer as Sookie once more returned to the room. He noted that she did look much more comfortable in his shirt which covered her from her neck to her knees and hung shapelessly around her. 

“My blood seems to have healed your bruises,” Godric said as Sookie curled up on the couch.

Sookie glanced up and nodded slightly. “Um, thanks for that,” she said hesitantly.

Godric noted Eric’s fierce frown at that but kept his attention focused on Sookie.

“It is I who should thank you,” Godric said. “The silver was deep and I had not eaten in a very long time. I’m afraid the silver would have killed me had you not removed it. Many humans would not have done so. Why did you?”

“I couldn’t let you die, Godric,” Sookie said softly.

Godric studied her silently for several moments. Sookie met his eyes steadily. 

“I also need to shower,” Godric said after the silence stretched taut in the room. “Eric will stay with you.”

Sookie nodded and glanced at Eric who watched his Maker. Godric arched an eyebrow at Eric who nodded once in response to the silent query.

Eric turned to look at Sookie after Godric had closed the bathroom door. Sookie had pulled her legs up and had his t-shirt stretched down covering her completely. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and her forehead was resting on her knees.

“Sookie,” Eric said softly and waited for her to look at him. 

The telepath looked up and met his eyes.

Knowing full well that Godric could hear every word and yet needing to tell her how grateful he was, Eric said, “I know many languages and yet I cannot find the words to express my gratitude for what you did, both at the Fellowship and at Godric’s house.”

Sookie just shook her head and looked at him sadly.

“You didn’t need to try to trick me, y’know,” Sookie said. “To go to the Fellowship, I mean.”

“I knew it was likely dangerous,” Eric said, “and yet, I needed to get him out.”

“I know,” Sookie said. “But, Eric, all you had to do was tell me he was your Maker and that he was in trouble. I would have helped if you’d just explained.”

“Sookie, in my experience people, human or vampire, do not put themselves at risk to help others without expecting something in return,” Eric said. 

The snort that left Sookie caused Eric to blink in surprise and he heard Godric chuckle in the bathroom.

“Eric, do you really think I need you to tell me about human failings? That I need anyone to tell me that people are not compassionate and caring? That they give lip service to doing the right thing and yet are always thinking about how something can benefit them? Since I was able to understand anything, I have been bombarded with the incredible selfishness of humanity,” Sookie said meeting his eyes. “I have no illusions when it comes to people and I know vampires are no better than humans.”

“And yet you want me to have expected you to put yourself in danger, knowingly, for someone you never met just because I ask,” Eric said with a sarcastic eyebrow lift.

Sookie huffed and her eyes grew sad. “I guess expectin’ you to know me, to trust me to understand that it wasn’t just some vampire I’d never met but your Maker that needed help is too much to ask,” she said quietly. 

“We do not know each other well,” Eric said quietly after several moments.

“You know about my...ability,” Sookie said. “And you helped save my life not long ago.”

“You found out it was Longshadow who was stealing from me,” Eric said, “and saved me a great deal of hassle when you warned me of the raid.”

“See, we do know each other,” Sookie said with a quick grin causing Eric to chuckle.

“I’m afraid that after a thousand years, it takes much more knowledge and understanding for me to even think about trusting someone,” Eric admitted.

Sookie nodded. “I don’t really understand the whole Maker-Child thing,” she said. “I don’t suppose anyone could without experiencing it. But, Eric, I know how important he is to you. I would never allow someone - even you - to experience the pain of losing the most important person in their life violently if there was any possibility that I could stop it.”

“Who did you lose, Sookie?” Godric asked from the door.

Sookie turned her head and met his eyes, saw the compassion and understanding in them.

“My Gran,” Sookie whispered, tears beginning to slide down her cheeks. “I...she was murdered in our...my kitchen.”

“Murdered?” Eric asked. “Like the humans you were asking about when Bill brought you to Fangtasia the first time?”

“By the same killer,” Sookie said. “Andy and Bud were so convinced it was Jason. As stupid and misguided as Jason can be, he would never have hurt our Gran. Never.”

“I assume they found the real killer?” Godric asked calmly but Eric could feel his suppressed rage.

“It was Rene,” Sookie said quietly. “And I wouldn’t say they exactly found him. He came after me. I was the intended target the night he killed Gran. He didn’t give up.”

“Sookie, are you saying a serial killer was targeting you?” Eric asked, his anger filling the room. 

“Yes,” Sookie said, her eyes closed and her small form shaking as she relived that horror. 

When cold arms surrounded her, she didn’t think, just turned and buried her face against the willing body. 

“Can you tell us?” Godric asked quietly, his arms holding Sookie firmly but gently.

“Rene had some powerful hate for vampires though he never let it show,” Sookie said. “Well, that’s not right. He had hate for women who fed vampires, who had sex with them. I don’t know when he started killing but we didn’t have any vampires in Bon Temps until Bill moved in. Then the bodies started turning up. Anyway, he came for me but I was out with Sam and I’m not sure if he just didn’t realize it was Gran comin’ in until it was too late or if her settin’ up that meetin’ of her group and inviting Bill to talk was enough to push him over the edge. He didn’t kill her like he killed the others.”

“And when he came after you again?” Godric asked softly when Sookie had fallen quiet for several moments.

“I heard his thoughts,” Sookie said. “I ran but...then we were fighting but he was stronger and I thought it was over. Sam somehow figured it out and came but Rene was stronger than him and I was nearly unconscious. Bill...Bill came out in the sun, he was all burnin’ up but he yelled my name and that brought me awake just in time. I...I killed Rene.”

Eric and Godric exchanged glances over Sookie’s hunched form. Clearly, the tie between Sookie and Bill went further than the blood for Sookie. He had saved her life, in her mind at least.

Sookie woke later than she would have expected. If nothing else, she thought nightmares would have jerked her out of sleep but apparently staying up until the vampires died for the day had exhausted her enough to allow her to sleep. Glancing at the clock, she realized sunset was only an hour away. 

As she stepped under the hot water of the shower, Sookie wondered briefly if she would ever feel clean again. Intellectually, she knew that she wasn’t dirty - that she only felt that way because of what Gabe had nearly done and what she had heard in his mind - but that didn’t stop her from scrubbing herself with the body wash from the hotel. 

Allowing the hot water to relax her tired muscles, Sookie’s mind turned to the previous evening. Godric had been amazing as she had cried repeatedly onto his shirt. He had kept his arms around her the entire night as if he somehow knew it made her feel safer. Eric had been the one to surprise her, however. He had spoken gently to her and had not once made any sexual advances - even his usual verbal double entendres. In fact, now that she really thought about it, Eric had never physically moved toward her at all. She wondered if he was attempting to be sensitive to her trauma or if it had been because his Maker was firmly wrapped around her. Before leaving Shreveport, Sookie would only have considered the latter but after seeing him in the Fellowship and his pain over Godric’s injuries, she would not discount the former even if she wouldn’t have placed any money on it in a wager.

Exiting the bathroom half an hour later, Sookie froze as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Seeing Godric, she relaxed but looked at the clock in confusion. Surely she hadn’t been in the shower that long. Sensing her confusion, Godric smiled.

“I often wake several hours before sunrise,” Godric said softly. “Last night I needed additional rest to completely heal from my injuries so I’ve only just risen.”

Sookie nodded once and Godric sighed.

“Sookie, did Mr. Compton tell you about the effects of sharing blood with a vampire?” he asked.

“He told me what happens when I have vampire blood,” Sookie said. 

“So you know I can feel your emotions?” he asked.

When Sookie nodded, Godric said, “Then come here, please.”

Sookie moved toward him slowly until she was within his reach. Godric simply tugged her closer gently and embraced her. She went tense for a second before she sagged against him. Her arms came up and she wrapped them around his waist tightly as she burrowed her face against his chest.

“Don’t be reticent if you need a hug or someone to hold your hand; you can come to me,” Godric murmured. “Anytime, Sookie.”

Looking up at him, Sookie smiled slightly and said, “It’s been my experience that vampires don’t appreciate simple human contact, at least not outside of sex.”

Godric nodded once, knowing she referred to Eric but said, “I’m afraid I don’t think like a vampire anymore.”

Sookie cuddled against his chest again and sighed with contentment. 

“You look lovely this evening,” Godric said as he stroked his hand down her back.

“A dose of two thousand year old vampire blood will do that,” Sookie said.

“It is not my blood that makes it so,” Godric replied. “It’s simply you.”

Sookie blushed brightly and kept her head buried against his chest. Godric felt the blush on her cheeks and found himself grinning for the second day in a row. 

Godric stiffened slightly causing Sookie to pull back from the embrace. He glanced down at her apologetically before moving to the bedside table and picking up his phone. Sookie hadn’t heard anything but clearly Godric had as he was now frowning down at the screen.

“What is it, Godric?” Eric asked from the doorway causing Sookie to jump.

Godric glanced at Eric knowing his child had felt his annoyance. “We are being summoned to a meeting by Nan Flanigan,” Godric said.

Eric’s lip curled in a sneer at the name but he made no comment on the meeting. “I need to clean up before the meeting,” he said instead. “Sookie, you should order room service. I don’t believe you’ve eaten since before you left for the Fellowship. Godric, we should eat as well.”

Tension shot into Sookie at Eric’s words and he looked at her curiously until Godric sent him her emotions through their bond.

“I can’t feed you, Eric,” Sookie whispered. “I’m sorry. I...just can’t.”

“I was not suggesting you should,” Eric said gently. He didn’t understand the mix of guilt, shame, and fear that Godric was feeding him but he knew his Maker was giving him the message to handle the human with care.

Sookie’s gaze flew up and met Eric’s. 

“We’ll have True Blood,” Eric said making a face at the thought.

Sookie rolled her eyes at him but Godric funneled her amusement to him so his attempt at making her feel better had succeeded. 

“What would you like to eat?” Godric asked as Eric headed to the shower.

“I’m not really hungry,” Sookie said. 

“Sookie, you had a great deal of trauma over the last couple of days and you gave me blood,” Godric said patiently. “You need to take care of yourself and that includes eating.”

“I guess I could have some eggs and toast,” Sookie said glancing at the room service menu. “And coffee.”

Godric nodded and placed her order, adding milk, juice, and fruit to the food before requesting a six pack of True Blood as well. 

“Can I stay here while you have your meeting? Or is the meeting happening here?” Sookie asked while they waited for their food.

Godric gazed at her for several moments before saying, “You’ll need to attend the meeting.”

Sookie’s gaze flew up to meet Godric’s and the question was clear on her face.

“I cannot leave you unprotected,” Godric said. 

“Who will be there?” Sookie asked quietly.

“Other than the three of us,” Godric said. “Nan, her guards, Isobel, and probably Mr. Compton.”

Sookie nodded and then seemed to sink into her thoughts. She was startled several moments later when the food arrived just as Eric walked into the room dressed completely in black. Sookie ate slowly and watched as the two vampires unenthusiastically drank True Blood. Moments after they had finished eating, Godric’s phone sounded and they headed to the meeting.

Godric entered first, carefully keeping Sookie between himself and his progeny. Sookie glanced around and then followed Godric to a couch. She noted that Isobel sat to the side while Bill sat opposite with Nan Flanigan.

Bill’s eyes landed on Sookie the second the trio entered the room. Sookie glanced at him once but then kept her eyes on the floor so as not to draw attention to herself. 

“Let’s get straight to the point,” Nan said causing all attention to turn to her. “How did they manage to get you?”

“They would have taken one of us sooner or later,” Godric said calmly. “I offered myself.”

“Why?” Nan asked.

“Why not?” Godric returned.

“They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?” Nan asked.

Sookie turned to see Eric’s reaction but his face was a blank mask. 

“What do you think?” Godric asked Nan.

“I think you’re out of your mind,” Nan said. “And then I hear about a traitor!”

“Irrelevant,” Godric said swiftly. “Only a rumor. I’ll take full responsibility.”

“You bet you will,” Nan fired back. 

“You cold bitch,” Eric bit out.

“Listen,” Nan sneered, “this is a national vampire disaster. And nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you. Sheriff, you fucked up - you’re fired.”

“I agree,” Godric said with a nod. “Of course. Isobel should take over. She had no part in my disgrace.”

“Godric, fight back!” Isobel said. 

Eric opened his mouth to agree with Isobel but Godric stopped him with one raised eyebrow in his direction. It seemed his Maker wanted out of his position and now that Eric knew Godric intended to live, he would not argue.

“Tell me about the bombing,” Nan said.

Godric proceeded to give her the details of the suicide bombing of his nest and the casualties that had ensued.

“Godric, come to my room and fill out the forms,” Nan commanded when he was done.

“One more thing, Ms. Flanigan,” Bill said as she rose.

“What is it, Compton?” Nan asked impatiently.

“I’d like the Sheriff to return my human immediately,” Bill said. 

Sookie’s eyes went wide and Godric felt her shock, followed closely by fury at Bill’s words. 

“What Mr. Compton seems to be forgetting,” Godric said smoothly, “is that Ms. Stackhouse renounced his claim in front of a large number of witnesses at the Fellowship of the Sun. And did so a second time at my home. She was quite clear that she wished to stay with me.”

“Compton?” Nan asked.

“Sookie was unaware that was how her words would be construed,” Bill said. 

“Are you claiming the human, Godric?” Nan asked, her voice filled with shock at the idea.

Godric looked at Sookie who met his eyes. She nodded once causing Bill to growl.

“Yes, I am claiming her,” Godric said looking up at Nan. “And just so everyone is clear - anyone who harms or attempts to harm or even just tries to interfere with Ms. Stackhouse in anyway will answer to me.”

Eric and Sookie both noted Bill blanch at that pronouncement but both remained silent as everyone rose to leave. 

“You will stay with Eric,” Godric said softly. “I need to attend to paperwork.”

Sookie nodded once and moved to Eric’s side. He settled his hand lightly on the small of her back and felt her tense but she didn’t move away. They followed Godric and Nan to the elevator. Once on the elevator and alone, Eric turned to Sookie.

“I do not wish for my presence to make you so...distraught,” Eric said.

Sookie looked at him and sighed. “It’s going to take me a little time, Eric,” she said softly. Eric’s face clearly held a question so Sookie continued. “It’s not you. Other than Godric and Jason, if the person near me is male, I’m going to be a little on edge. I need time to deal with what happened in that basement.”

Eric nodded once in understanding. He had thought it was his presence that was causing her discomfort but knowing that it was simply the fact that he was male relieved him. Godric was growing more attached to her by the hour and if Sookie had not wanted to be around him, Eric was afraid he’d lose them both. 

Godric returned to the room an hour later. He looked irritated and Sookie sent him a sympathetic look. 

“What will you do now that you are no longer Sheriff here?” Sookie asked. 

“If it is okay with you, I believe I’ll move to Area 5 of Louisiana,” Godric said. “That is assuming I can get the Sheriff of the area to agree.”

It was said with such perfect blandness and a blank expression that Sookie giggled causing Eric to laugh and Godric to grin. 

“We will fly out at first dark tomorrow,” Godric said. “Is it alright with you if we ship your belongings to your home?”

“Sure,” Sookie said, her forehead wrinkling in confusion. “But why wouldn’t we just take them on the flight with us?”

Godric and Eric exchanged a glance and Eric smirked at his Maker.

“Sookie, when I said we’d fly to Louisiana, I meant that Eric and I would do the flying,” Godric said. “Neither of us has need of an airplane.”

“You can fly?” Sookie demanded.

“Yes, we can fly,” Godric replied patiently. 

“How come I didn’t know this?” Sookie said looking at Eric.

Eric shrugged. “You never asked,” he said. 

“Well, geez, Eric,” Sookie said with exasperation. “It never occurred to me to ask if you could fly!”

Eric laughed at her causing Sookie to glare at him but it held no heat.

“Did you bring any warm clothes?” Godric asked. “Flying can be a little cold to humans because of the wind.”

“No, I packed for being inside most of the time,” Sookie said. 

Godric nodded and placed a call on his phone. He spoke low and fast and Sookie couldn’t hear what he said. 

“Appropriate clothing will be delivered within the hour,” Godric said after hanging up the phone.

Sookie sighed in exasperation but didn’t bother to fight him on it. Godric watched her for a moment but when she remained silent, he moved on.

“Have you seen any of the city, Sookie?” Godric asked.

“No, there has been no time,” Sookie said. “I didn’t expect to really since I came here to work and Bill didn’t want me to go out during the day.”

Godric frowned but said, “Well, we have several hours of the night left. I would enjoy showing you Dallas.”

“I’d like that, Godric,” Sookie said with a smile at the ancient vampire. 

The genuine pleasure and happiness Sookie was feeling caused Godric to blink. It was a simple thing for him to do and yet it meant so much to this human. He hadn’t felt such uncomplicated joy in a very long time and he found he rather liked it.

Godric spent the next several hours showing Sookie the sights of Dallas with Eric by his side intermittently throwing in random facts and tidbits of information and reveling in Sookie’s emotional response. Sookie’s delight and Eric’s amusement combined to allow Godric an escape from what he had thought would be never ending boredom and guilt. It was peaceful and he would guard it jealously.

By the time the trio returned to the hotel, Sookie had fallen asleep in Godric’s arms. Eric opened the door for his Maker and let out a subvocal growl when he saw Bill pacing the lobby clearly awaiting their return.

“Is she alright?” Bill asked immediately rushing toward them as they entered the hotel.

“Sookie is fine,” Eric growled. “She is merely sleeping.”

“What do you want, Mr. Compton?” Godric asked as he walked to the elevator forcing Bill to follow.

“I simply wanted to speak to Sookie about the return trip to Louisiana,” Bill said.

“We’ve arranged for her travel,” Godric said. “You no longer need to concern yourself with Sookie’s travel or welfare.”

“That may be true but I care for Sookie and could not leave without being assured that she also had a way home,” Bill said through gritted teeth. 

“Such a gentleman,” Eric sneered. “Godric and I are more than capable of seeing to Sookie’s needs.”

Bill glared at Eric and said, “Yes, I’ve seen your concern with Sookie’s “needs”, Northman.”

“Insult my child again and I will allow him to retaliate,” Godric said, the threat all the more harsh for his quiet and bland tone.

“My apologies, Sheriff,” Bill said, his tone completely insincere.

“If Sookie would like to speak to you, she will contact you,” Godric said. “Now I suggest you seek your rest for the day.”

With that, Godric and Eric stepped into the elevator and closed the door in Bill’s face. On their floor, they zipped into their room before the second elevator arrived on the floor. Settling Sookie comfortably on the bed and drawing the covers over her, Godric spoke to Eric in Swedish.

“Arrange to have our belongings delivered to Louisiana,” he instructed. “I’d like to leave as soon as the sun sets. I’ll write a note for Sookie so that she knows to be ready.”

“Her brother is also here and will need transportation home,” Eric said. 

“Ah, yes, Mr. Stackhouse,” Godric said. “Call him to our room please.”

Eric did so and a few minutes later a very sleep rumpled Jason knocked on the door. 

“Mr. Stackhouse, thank you for attending us at such a late hour,” Godric said.

“Uh, sure,” Jason said shaking his head to wake himself up. “What’s up?”

“We are leaving for Louisiana at first dark,” Godric said. “Both Eric and I have the ability to fly and Sookie has agreed to allow me to carry her home in such a way. Eric can fly with you if you’d like and we can ship your belongings home as we are doing with Sookie. If you are not comfortable with that, we can arrange an alternative for you.”

“Um,” Jason said staring at the vampires warily. He didn’t want to insult Eric but he really did not want the vampire carrying him to Louisiana. 

“Jason can drive home,” Sookie murmured sleepily from the bed.

“You should be asleep, cor meum,” Godric said.

“I am,” Sookie said with her eyes closed but she smiled. “Jason can drive home and take our stuff.”

“Would you be willing to drive our belongings to Louisiana if we rented you a suitable vehicle?” Godric asked Jason.

“Sure,” Jason said with relief. “That would be fine. Shouldn’t take too long for me to get back either. I’ll leave later today.”

“There is no hurry,” Godric said. “We will not be able to leave until after dark so you should sleep well and eat before you leave.”

“Sounds good to me,” Jason said. “I’ll see y’all back in Bon Temps.”

“Shreveport,” Eric said. “You will need to go to Shreveport with our belongings.”

“Right,” Jason said. 

“A car will be waiting for you when you are ready to leave,” Godric said. “Just ask at the front desk.”

“Sure thing,” Jason said opening the door. “Take real good care of Sook for me.”

“Was that a serious request?” Godric asked Eric after Jason had entered the elevator.

“No, I believe that was his way of expressing his affection for his sister,” Eric said. 

“He seems very brave but not overly intelligent,” Godric said.

“That is accurate,” Eric said. “He is very protective of Sookie even if he has no idea what she needs to be protected from.”

“I suspect no one knows what she needs to be protected from,” Godric said gazing at the sleeping woman.

Eric looked at him shrewdly and said, “You know something about her that I do not.”

“Have you had her blood?” Godric asked.

“No, I have not been given that pleasure,” Eric said, his eyes and tone turning predatory.

“Hmm,” Godric said. “I knew from the first taste that she was not completely human. I may be the only vampire in existence who would recognize the taste though. Mr. Compton may have guessed if his actions are any indication.”

“If Bill knows, then so does Sophie Ann,” Eric said, his lip curling at the name of his monarch. “I have long suspected that she sent Bill to Bon Temps purposely. It is possible that Sookie is the reason.”

“Yes, Sophie Ann would most certainly want to possess Sookie if she were to find out what Sookie is,” Godric said. “That is a problem for another day. We should arrange things for the night and seek our rest.”

Eric nodded and the vampires finished making all the arrangements and settled onto the second bed, dying for the day. 

Sookie woke at two that afternoon and smiled fondly at the sight of the two vampires resting. She spotted the note that Godric had left and read it quickly. Deciding she had nearly five hours before sundown, Sookie took a long shower and pulled on the clothes that had been delivered for her. Leaving a note for Godric in case he woke, Sookie went to the lobby to meet Jason for a meal before he started the drive to Shreveport.

“Are you sure you want to fly with them?” Jason asked. “You could ride with me.”

“No, Godric would worry,” Sookie said. “He is very serious about protecting me since...”

Jason winced at the reminder of what had almost happened to Sookie in the basement of the church. 

“Are you...do you want to talk about it?” Jason asked shifting uncomfortably.

Sookie smiled but said, “Thanks but I don’t think that’d be a good idea.”

“What are you going to do about Bill?” Jason asked.

“I don’t know,” Sookie said softly. “Something isn’t right with him, with us but I don’t know what it is.”

“Are you seeing Godric now?” Jason asked.

“It’s not like that,” Sookie said with a blush. “Godric makes me feel safe. Which is completely ridiculous since he’s probably the most dangerous vampire in the country.”

“He could never hurt you, Sook,” Jason said. “I mighta been half asleep this morning but I saw how he was looking at you.”

“I like him,” Jason said simply.

“So do I,” Sookie said with a grin. 

They finished their meal slowly and then Sookie walked Jason to the front desk. 

“You be careful driving back,” Sookie said giving him a hug. “I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Where should I meet you? All they said was to go to Shreveport,” Jason said.

“I guess Fangtasia,” Sookie said. 

“Okay see you there,” Jason said watching until Sookie got on the elevator before heading out to find the car. 

Sookie wasn’t surprised to find Godric awake when she entered the room.

“Jason is leaving now,” Sookie told him. “I said we’d meet him at Fangtasia.”

Godric nodded and held out his arms. Sookie sat next to him and accepted the embrace gratefully. 

An hour later, Eric walked into the room and halted at the sight of his Maker and Sookie snuggled together on the couch. Godric’s eyes opened and met those of his progeny and then glanced down at Sookie. The ancient vampire’s mouth curved in a soft smile - a smile Eric had never seen before on Godric’s face. 

“Sookie, it’s time to leave,” Godric said softly, his hand smoothing her hair back from her face.

“Godric?” Sookie murmured sleepily.

“Yes, cor meum,” Godric said. “We must leave or your brother will be worried when we do not arrive.”

Sookie slowly sat up and then blushed when she caught sight of Eric.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you,” Sookie said. “You should have moved me so you wouldn’t be trapped.”

Godric smiled at the sentiment. “I had nothing I would rather be doing,” he said. “It was very restful to watch you sleep.”

Sookie blushed again but smiled at him before heading to the bathroom to ready for the journey. Returning to the main room, her hair was in a tight braid and she pulled on a windbreaker and her shoes before nodding to Godric that she was ready. 

Easily lifting her into his arms, Godric led Eric out the window and the two flew swiftly through the night toward Louisiana. At first, Sookie kept her eyes closed and her face buried against Godric’s neck but after a while, she raised her head and looked around. Her sudden intake of breath had Eric scanning for a threat only to be stopped short by the look of awe on her face. 

“Wow,” Sookie breathed out causing Godric to smile a little. 

Eric looked around and tried to see it through Sookie’s eyes. He could barely remember his first flight as a vampire but the wonder that was suffusing her face echoed in his remembrances. 

Godric drank in the feelings flowing through Sookie as she gazed around the sky and down at the landscape during the flight. He could also feel Eric’s remembered glee the first time Godric had shown him how to harness the power of flight. 

It wasn’t long before Eric and Godric landed silently behind Fangtasia. They could all hear Jason as he yelled into his phone in front of the entrance.

“Slow down, Lafayette!” Jason said. “I can’t understand what you’re sayin’.”

“Jason?” Sookie asked as she walked up behind him flanked by the two vampires.

Her brother jumped about a foot as he spun around but then he let out a sigh of relief. 

“Sookie just got here, Laf,” Jason said and then held out the phone to her.

“What’s wrong, Lala?” Sookie asked immediately.

“Where you be, bitch?” Lafayette demanded.

“We just arrived at Fangtasia,” Sookie said. “We have to unload some stuff and then Jason and I will head to Bon Temps.”

“No!” Lafayette yelled.

“What is wrong with you?” Sookie demanded.

“Just don’t be going to Bon Temps,” Lafayette said. “Come straight to my place. Somethin’s fucked Tara up good and I’ll explain the rest when you get here.”

“Okay,” Sookie said. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“And Sook?” Lafayette said.

“Yes?” Sookie asked.

“Maybe you better bring a vampire or two with ya,” Lafayette said. “We might need the help.”

With that, Lafayette hung up and Sookie stared at the phone in shock. She turned and looked at the two vampires with her in question. Both immediately nodded. Using vampire speed, Eric unloaded his belongings from the SUV Jason had driven and placed them in his office.

“We can leave immediately,” Eric said as he reappeared in front of the club.

Jason just shook his head and said, “I can take Sookie’s car back to Bon Temps if you guys will have the SUV returned to the rental place.”

“I’ll have Bobby take care of it tomorrow,” Eric said.

As Jason folded himself into Sookie’s car, Godric once again lifted Sookie into his arms.

“Go to Lafayette’s place,” Sookie called to Jason.

Waving in agreement, Jason drove out of the parking lot. 

“Um, I can give you directions to Lafayette’s house when we get closer to Bon Temps,” Sookie said.

“No need,” Eric said rising from the ground. “I have been to Mr. Reynolds’ home.”

Sookie glared at Eric’s statement but didn’t get the chance to respond because Godric took flight and followed his child.

Landing gently next to Eric, Godric took a moment to assess his surroundings. There seemed to be no other dwellings nearby and he could hear no one but those inside the structure that Sookie was moving toward. A man exited the door as though he’d been watching for them and immediately swept Sookie into a hug. Godric let out a subsonic growl as Sookie flinched and then tensed but she returned the embrace before stepping back.

“I’s glad you here, bitch,” Lafayette said. “Tara...the whole damn town is out their damn minds.”

“What happened?” Sookie said.

“I don’t know!” Lafayette said. “They’s all gots black eyes and are actin’ like theys completely lost it!”

“Let me see Tara,” Sookie said moving forward.

The telepath stopped when Godric’s hand landed gently on her shoulder. Lafayette’s wide eyes told her that Godric had moved with vampire speed.

“When I said bring vampires, I thought you’d bring Bill,” Lafayette said his eyes warily watching Godric and Eric.

“I’m sorry I had to bring Eric,” Sookie said with a glare at the Viking. “But this is Godric. He came back with us from Dallas.”

“I cannot allow you to enter this dwelling without me,” Godric said quietly.

“Invite Godric in, LaLa,” Sookie said.

Lafayette looked warily at the vampire but finally said, “Why don’t you come in, Godric?”

Godric entered Lafayette’s living room and glanced around quickly before allowing Sookie to enter. Eric followed quickly, watching his Maker’s back and guarding Sookie as well.

Sookie rushed straight to Tara and grabbed her hands. The only thing running through Tara’s mind seemed to be a chant in another language. 

“Are you reading her mind? You leave my baby alone!” Lettie Mae stood and stepped toward Sookie only to come up short as Godric appeared in front of her.

“You will sit down and you will stay quiet,” Godric commanded. “Sookie has come here to help save your child.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Sookie said softly to Godric.

“Yes, it does,” Godric said glaring at Lettie Mae. “No one has the right to speak to you that way. You are worth a thousand humans.”

Sookie smiled at the vampire but focused on her friend. All she could get from Tara was the same chant, over and over. 

“She just has the same thing running through her mind over and over,” Sookie said with frustration.

The telepath repeated the chant and Godric nodded. 

“I know what we’re dealing with,” Godric said pulling Sookie gently to her feet. 

“You do?” Sookie asked, her gaze hopeful as she looked up at Godric.

“Yes, you’re friend will be fine once we deal with the maenad who has her entrapped,” Godric said.

“Maenad?” Eric asked. “I haven’t run into one of them in centuries.”

“Well, who is it?” Sookie asked.

“It’s Maryanne,” Lafayette said. “She done set up at yo’ house, too, hookah.”

“My house?” Sookie asked, outraged. “What the hell?”

“We’ll take care of it, cor meum,” Godric said. “I promise.”

Jason pulled into Lafayette’s driveway just as Sookie, Eric, and Godric came out. 

“What’s going on?” Jason demanded.

“A maenad has taken over Bon Temps,” Sookie said. “She’s operating out of Gran’s house. Godric can stop her so we’re going to take care of it.”

“A what?” Jason asked.

“Another supernatural creature,” Sookie said. “Like vampires but different.”

“There’s more?” Jason asked.

Sookie rolled her eyes. “Did you really think vampires were the only thing out of stories that were real?”

“Is it...you’ve always known,” Jason said.

Sookie nodded. “It’s obvious from their minds, usually,” she said. “Or I just can’t read ‘em which is a dead giveaway.”

“What else…no, I don’t want to know,” Jason said. “What do you need me to do?”

“Stay here with Lala,” Sookie said. “Keep Tara and Lettie Mae inside until Tara’s eyes clear up. That’s when you’ll know it’s safe.”

Jason nodded and headed to the door. He stopped and looked back. “You keep Sookie safe,” he said with a glare at Eric.

Both vampires merely looked at him before Godric once again swept Sookie into his arms and flew away. He followed his child toward Sookie’s house and landed in the yard just outside the orgy that appeared to be taking place in the yard.

“You made it!” Maryanne cried as she came out of the house and moved toward them. Her eyes were on Sookie but as she moved closer she noticed Godric’s tattoos and focused on him.

“Hello,” Godric said. “I take it you are trying to entice Bacchus to your side.”

“Yes, it is time my lord came back to me,” Maryanne said. “I haven’t seen him since he left millennia ago.”

“I’ve seen him in the last century,” Godric replied.

Maryanne scowled. “You lie! He left this plane and hasn’t returned.”

“He’s been here many times,” Godric countered. “I saw him in Miami a few months ago. He’s often at Carnival or Mardi Gras.”

“Then why hasn’t he come for me?” Maryanne whispered. 

“Because you’ve been trying to attract him the wrong way,” Godric said. “He wants, he needs, the kind of atmosphere you provide but yours is tainted.”

“Tainted?” Maryanne asked in horror. “What’s wrong with it? Help me fix it!”

“These people are not here of their own free will,” Godric said gently. “Bacchus never used force, he never coerced. Taking away the free will of the participants will never attract him.”

“But...all these years, I was doing it wrong,” Maryanne breathed out. Tears fell down her cheeks and she looked at Godric. “Where will he be? Where should I look?”

“He likes the coasts,” Godric said. “Florida, Mexico, the Mediterranean. High tourist season is his usual timing.”

“Of course,” Maryanne exclaimed. “Thank you. I will go to him. I will find him and we will be together again.”

With that, Maryanne disappeared and the residents of Bon Temps all fell where they were. The magic from the maenad no longer controlled them and they all lost consciousness. Sookie let out a sigh of relief and exasperation. 

“What in the world am I going to do with all these people?” Sookie said as she surveyed the area. She gasped, “Gran’s house! What did they do to it?”

“We will fix the house, Sookie,” Godric said softly. “I promise. But for now, it does not seem habitable. You should stay with Eric and I in Shreveport.”

“I can’t,” Sookie said, her voice hollow as she looked at her house. “I have to work. I need my car. I...”

“Sookie, you may borrow one of my cars,” Eric said gently. “Until you can work out with your brother how to get yours back. You will not have to miss work although you may want to take tomorrow off. I will give you the money you earned in Dallas tonight.”

The telepath looked guiltily at Godric and he smiled gently at her. “Do not feel guilty for accepting the money you earned,” Godric said. “You were injured in both the church and my home and deserve to be paid for that alone. It is not a reflection on you or your feelings toward me for you to take what you were promised.”

Eric looked surprised and Sookie smiled slightly at Godric’s understanding.

“Can we go? I...it’s hard for me to see Gran’s house this way and people will be waking up soon. I’ll go to Shreveport at least for tonight,” Sookie said. 

“Of course,” Godric said, lifting her into his arms and flying off immediately. 

Sookie did not attempt to enjoy the scenery this time. Instead, she buried her face in Godric’s neck and held onto him tightly. At first, Godric thought she was afraid he would drop her but then he felt her emotions cycling through anger, sadness, guilt, and grief. The vampire did not like feeling these emotions from Sookie - he much preferred feeling her wonder and happiness - but he hoped that he would be able to help her work through the emotions as he would help her restore her home. 

Eric flew behind his Maker, keeping an eye on both the older vampire and the telepath, concerned about what he was feeling from Godric. The Viking wasn’t sure Godric realized their bond was still wide open as it had been since the basement of the Fellowship. He had missed feeling his Maker in the years that Godric had closed the bond but he did not like the feeling of uncertainty and regret that he was now getting. 

When the trio drew close to Shreveport, Eric pulled ahead and led the way to one of his houses. It was in the suburbs and on the side of the city closer to Bon Temps so Sookie would have a shorter commute if she chose to go to work. The two vampires landed but Godric waited to set Sookie on her feet until both he and Eric were satisfied that the house was deserted and no one was nearby but the human neighbors. 

“If you should choose to leave tomorrow,” Eric said leading the way to the garage, “you may drive either of these cars. The keys are on the hook next to the door and both vehicles have garage door openers so you can close the door when you are clear.”

Sookie tilted her head to the side and smiled slightly. “Eric, do you have human food here?”

“No,” Eric said with a frown as he realized none of his houses were equipped to host a human. He would have Bobbie rectify that immediately.

“Perhaps we could go to a store now,” Godric said. “You could get what you feel you will need for the day.”

Sookie nodded in agreement and the three climbed into the SUV in Eric’s garage before Eric drove them to a nearby grocery store. Sookie found herself amused as the vampires tried to help her shop for food. She had filled a basket with the few things she’d need to get her through a day at Eric’s house and headed for the coffee aisle. 

“Eric, do you have any dishes or kitchen appliances?” Sookie asked.

“The kitchen is fully stocked with all that a human kitchen would have except food. The only thing I keep in my refrigerator is blood,” he said. “But there is a toaster and coffee maker and other small appliances along with dishes and utensils.”

“Why?” Sookie asked when her shock had passed. 

“I bought the house before the revelation,” Eric said with a shrug. “It was furnished based on what humans would buy.”

Sookie chuckled but grabbed a small can of coffee before leading the way to the checkout. When Eric pulled out his wallet, she scowled and opened her mouth to argue.

“Sookie, I am paying for this as it will be going to my house,” Eric said. “I invited you to stay with me so it is my responsibility to provide what you will need there.”

“Godric invited me,” Sookie said stubbornly.

Eric grinned and said, “So if your Grandmother had invited me to your home and you had taken me shopping for True Blood, would we be having this argument in reverse?”

“He has you there, cor meum,” Godric said with a laugh. 

Sookie huffed a little but Godric could feel her amusement and acceptance. Eric grinned at her again and paid the cashier who was unabashedly watching them. 

“What was the cashier thinking?” Eric asked when they were outside.

Sookie rolled her eyes. “That you were the most beautiful man she’d ever seen,” she replied. “And why was I arguing about you paying for the food.”

“Let’s get you home, cor meum,” Godric said. “You are tired.”

“What language is that?” Sookie asked once they were in the car and Eric was driving them back to his house. 

“It is Gaelic,” Godric replied.

“Like Irish?” Sookie asked.

“Related, yes,” Godric said. “Many centuries ago, the Fae were very drawn to the British isles. It seemed appropriate.”

“Fae?” Sookie asked.

“A supernatural race, also known as fairies,” Godric said. “They appear human except their ears are pointed. They are generally very beautiful but they are deadly and have great magic. They have mostly gone to their own realm but there are some who spend time on Earth and there are many humans who have Fae in their lineage.”

“And you thought a Gaelic endearment would be appropriate for me because you think I have Fae in my family tree,” Sookie said, her insight not surprising either vampire. 

“How did you know it was an endearment?” Eric asked.

“Besides the tone he uses when he says it? Because you call me lover and you’re his child,” Sookie shot back.

Eric chuckled and Godric grinned as they pulled into the garage and unloaded the groceries. 

“It means my heart,” Godric murmured in Sookie’s ear as she put the last of the groceries away. “Just so you know.”

Maker and child exchanged grins when Sookie blushed bright red from his words.


End file.
